Marvel's The Avengers- Mission 0-8-4
by SeanEddy
Summary: After spending most of their time fighting off alien invasions and psychotic robots, the Avengers enjoy what little down time they get. However, Nick Fury offers the team on one more mission deemed so easy that it might as well be a vacation on an exotic island away from New York and it's problems. Are the Avengers finally going to get some time to themselves, or is trouble coming?


**Marvel's The Avengers - 0-8-4**

Chapter 1

 _The Gathering, Part 1_

* * *

The thunder roared loudly as the dark moody skies lit up with flashes of bolts of electricity. New York was being drenched down with rain rather heavily this night despite the skies having been clear earlier that same very day. Among the many tall buildings, water poured onto the still very busy streets below. Just an average storm running it's course over an average New York.

A quinjet aircraft soon made it's way towards the newly built Avenger's tower, formally known as Stark tower. The aircraft slowed as it drew nearer to the landing bay upon the top of the building, until, ultimately, coming to a halt and landing.

"Home, sweet home. Anyone up for Chinese?" Tony Stark, the self proclaimed genius billionaire playboy philantripist asked in his usual quick witted tone. "I'm buying, as usual."

"Tony, has anyone ever told you that throwing your money around isn't an attractive trait?" Pepper, the new Stark company boss, gently brushed her hand across her boyfriend's arm. "We literally **JUST** got back from a banquet. Did you not eat enough there?"

Thor walks from the quinjet, entering into the living quarters. "The lady is quite right. One should watch his food intake or risk entrapment within his own armor" Thor, the god of thunder, chimed in, placing Mjilnor upon a nearby coffee table and removing his long flowing red cape. "At least, that's what Sif tells Volstagg."

Steves Rogers was next to walk from the landing dock area, walking calmly to a window and glancing outward to the wet city, his arms folded behind his back. Natasha, the Black Widow, followed suit as if in a second-in-command fashion. "You know, for someone who just receieved a reward for 'most likely to help an elderly woman across a street' you sure are quiet" Natasha poked fun at Steve.

Liquor poured gracefully from a glass container into a small glass, Clint had silently made his way to the kitchen area, thirsty for a drink after a tiring award ceremony. A smile decorated his face, "Ah, don't poke the tiger, Nat." Clint continued, "Ol' Captain, our Captain is just offset by the awkward silence he got when asked about any special women in his life."

"That doesn't bother me, Barton." Steve included. "It just got me thinking of some stuff, that's all"

"Why didn't you tell them about that 'nurse' you've been talking to lately?" Natasha asked.

"Nurse? What nurse?" Bruce, who had been sitting on the couch listening to all the nonchalant bickering, decided to add into the conversation.

"She's not a nurse and I dont want to talk about it"

"Her name is Sharon. Codename Agent 13 of S.H.I.E.L.D" Natasha revealed with a small smile on her face. "She's nice."

"Figures you'd be dating an agent, talk about taking your work home with you." Stark mocked, walking over to sit next to Bruce. "Though, you sure you should be dating at your age?"

"Stark, dont" Steve's smile grew a bit smaller but never faded. He was use to Stark's witty retorts; at this point, he was almost immune to them.

"I'm just saying... statistically speaking, men pass 100 years old don't exactly do well on tinder" Stark continued to joke.

"Don't mind him" Natasha's eyebrow raised at Stark's joke. "It's better to be dating an agent than be on a short leash" Natasha poked fun back at Stark for Steve's sake, a sly chuckle from Steve being the result.

"Funny, implying that Pepper keeps me on a leash..." Tony caught himself from retaliating once he caught a glance at Pepper's raised eyebrow. "Fair enough. A diamond crested, very expensive leash." The room filled with casual laughter at the joke, especially after witnessing Hawkeye's 'whipping-a-slave' sound effects and hand gestures.

"Don't sweat it, Steve." Natasha reassured, "Gotta' learn to relax. Just look at Bruce. He's got it down to a science. Pun intended."

"Yeah, well it's either I roll with the punches, figuratively... or the 'other guy' literally makes everyone roll with the punches." Bruce explained, leaning forward.

"How does the green beast fair these days?" Thor inquired. "Should be filled with merriment with all the avenging and battles we've fought, all the victories we've achieved and what forth."

"I don't exactly ask him." Banner interrupted. "It'd be nice to have a break, though."

"So, this is how the mighty Avengers spend their down time." All the eyes in the room directed focus to a shadowy corner where Nick Fury, former director of Shield, and Maria Hill, Fury's second in command, emerge from the shadows.

"Jarvis, security breach. How does he keep getting in, damn it" Stark joked.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Fury joked back.

"Yeah, I would" Stark retorted.

"Whatcha' doing here, boss?" Natasha asked.

"Caught a peek at that 'Avenger's appreciation banquet' you guys attended." Fury made his way to the kitchen area to pour himself a quick drink. "You guys have been working your butts off. Thought I'd drop in and say the words you're all dying to hear me say"

"'I won't ever break in to your house again?'" Stark quickly responded. "That'd be nice."

Steve chuckled, taking a few steps forward, "I find it hard to believe you came all the way here to say congratulations on a job well done."

"If I know Fury, and I'm sure I do at this point, he's got another job for us." Clint turned a chair backwards and sat down, crossing his arms upon the top portion of it.

"Right, you are, Agent Barton." Fury clapped his hands together. "But not your typical job. Sure, you don't exactly get to save the world again from an alien attack, but it's honest work and pretty easy. Hell, it's more of a vacation than a mission."

"Some form of clean up duty of yours that you want us to handle... which means its too much for your typical agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." Steve analyzed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Nick motioned his hands infront of himself, "It's a level 1 job, nothing big and completely optional. I just figured you guys would like to do something other than dealing with extraterrestials and batshit robots." Nick placed his glass down on the table. "Hey, I just thought I'd offer it up. If you dont want it-"

"We'll take it" Rogers included.

"We will?" Bruce curiously asked.

"Level 1? What's that, like, code for 'kitten stuck in tree' or something" Stark asked.

"What, is that above your pay grade?" Maria Hill, silently standing near Nick Fury, didn't waste time to throw in a quick verbal jab at Stark.

"Depends on the cat" Stark quickly replied. "And whether or not the tree in question is actually a tree and not a top secret alien invasion."

Fury chuckled as he stood to his feet and approached the door, "Meet me on the helicarrier tomorrow, oh, say, around noon-ish. I'll brief you on the mission.. Or don't. Like I said, completely optional." Fury shut the door behind him with Maria Hill following suit.

"And why exactly are we taking this mission?" Stark asked.

"Something seemed off. Why is he offering us level 1 missions?" Natasha asked.

"It could be a trick of some kind." added Thor.

"That's what we're going to find out. Everyone, make sure to be on that helicarrier tomorrow." Rogers nodded in authority.

* * *

What will happen next?! Chapter 2, coming soon!


End file.
